The Tracker
by XfrequentlyXdazzledX
Summary: He was hired to protect her. She didn't want to be just another "mission." My entry for the An Officer and a Gentleman contest. Bella/Edward. AU/AH. Lemon. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**An Officer and A Gentlemen**** Contest**

**Title: The Tracker  
**

**Your pen name(s): xfrequentlyxdazzledx  
**

**Branch of Service/Profession: CIA/Secret Service  
**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward  
**

* * *

Bella stepped out of the shower, realizing she'd left her clothes in the other room. Wrapping a towel around herself, she left the bathroom. She tried not to think of Edward's reaction to seeing her in only a towel, and ignored the lurking thought that maybe deep down she wanted him to see her like this. Her time in the shower had done little to cool what kissing him had brewed. She knew it was stupid to have kissed him. His job was to protect her. He was her own personal bodyguard, hired by her father Senator Charles Swan. She understood her father's desire to have someone there to protect her. It started after an appearance on TV, she was interviewed along with other politicians' wives and children who'd donated their time to making baskets of food for needy families. It was just two minutes of her explaining why she was helping and how much it meant to her to give back to her community. Two minutes was all it took for 'The Tracker', or as they had recently found out, James Hunter, to become infatuated with her. The next morning she received a plain white envelope outside her door with her name written on the front. He talked of his love for her and how he'd never give up on making her his, it was signed 'The Tracker.'

These escalated into gifts of flowers and chocolates. Her father had Secret Service agents with her at all times, posted outside of her door. It was when she unlocked her door last week and found lingerie laying on her bed that he'd called in the CIA's Special Skills Officer, Edward Cullen. He was the best in his field and had served in covert operations all over the world. He hadn't left her side since his arrival at her door, and since they'd discovered the identity of 'The Tracker' earlier this morning, he'd been on edge. James Hunter had a wrap sheet a mile long, sexual assault being the top of that list. She knew he'd been following her for weeks. She just felt it in her bones. His latest gift, a slinky black nightie and a tape recording on her answering machine telling her not to worry, that they'd soon 'be rid of the one standing between them' made her shudder with fear, scared not just for herself but for Edward too.

She emerged from the hall. Edward held a pistol, pushing a clip into place. He wore jeans and nothing else. Those emerald eyes lifted and saw her, then lowered to take a startled journey over the towel and everything it didn't cover.

She stopped halfway to her dresser, her hand tightening on the towel, as a flutter blossomed inside her. He stood as still as she did, his bare chest smooth over hard muscle, bent arms globing his biceps, holding the gun in his big hands. Clearly her brain was muddled if she found the way he held a gun sexy.

He turned the safety on as she moved forward and came to a stop before him.

"Did something happen?" she asked.

"Jasper called. We've located James Hunter."

That worked to dim the invisible chemistry flying between them. "Where?"

"He's at the hotel across the street from your building."

She gasped and her eyes fluttered toward the window where the drapes were drawn aside. Not liking the idea of being watched by him, she walked toward them slowly, pulling the cord to close them. "Jasper can get you the room number?"

"If he can't, I will."

She turned back to him. "When?"

"I'll wait for Jasper to call first, if he can't give me a number I'll go room by room myself."

His hesitation and warm gaze left her no doubt he was thinking the same thing as her. They were alone, with nothing to do but wait.

Her long mahogany hair slightly damp from the mist of the shower just skimmed the top of the towel. He looked down where the towel left the tops of her breasts bare. She wished she hadn't kissed him. The last tether of control was a weak one. She felt it hover between them; felt him want to finish what she'd started. She held the towel with both hands, as though it would keep her from letting him.

Without moving his eyes away from her, he leaned to his side to put the gun on the nightstand by her bed. His muscled chest flexed and relaxed as he straightened, biceps pressing against his sides. He moved toward her and didn't stop until he stood close. She felt her forearms brush his skin. A lovely shiver raced through her.

Lifting his hand, he slid his fingers into her wet hair at the nape of her neck. She couldn't breathe as his head came closer.

"I can't stop this anymore," he said, soft and raspy.

The words melted through her, so mirroring the way she felt. He kissed her. She shuddered with need and strained to take more of him. Angling his head, he opened his mouth over hers. She gave him all of her.

He curved his arm around her waist, drawing her fully against him. She let go of the towel to put her hands on him, loving the contour of muscle as she ran them up his body to bring her arms around his neck. The tickle of his hair on her skin, the warm force of his mouth on hers, his tongue tangling with hers, the smell of him, it all wrapped around her senses and obliterated everything else. He gripped the towel behind her and pulled. She heard it fall to the floor. Her bare breasts pressed against him.

He lifted her and she folded her legs around him, kissing his mouth.

"I want you too much," he said against her kisses, stepping toward the bed.

The words sent emotion soaring in her heart. She kissed him, a way of answering without saying out loud the truth of what she felt. He took over the kiss, slanting his mouth over hers, meeting her passion and urging her for more.

Her back came against the mattress. She watched him straighten and jerk at the button and zipper of his jeans, push them down his legs and kick them aside. All the while he looked at her, hungry anticipation ablaze.

He crawled over her rumpled blankets and sheets until he was on top of her. The feel of his body on hers amplified her yearning to have him inside her. He lowered himself onto his elbows, his face close above hers, eyes beaming a growing message of love. Could she believe and trust what she saw?

"Edward," she said, sighing his name before his mouth came down to hers. She wanted to say more, but held back.

He kissed her forcefully, full of passion, need, want, desire. And she met it with her own.

"Too much." He sounded breathless. She shivered at his confession, knowing he felt something deep, that it matched what she felt.

Trailing his lips from her mouth, he kissed her chin, her neck. His hand slid from her shoulders to her breasts. He cupped them, massaging gently before kissing his way down. He took one nipple into his mouth, then the other, suckling gently. Bella's back arched off the bed into his mouth. His hands sank into the wet strands of her hair on the pillow. His breathing warmed her skin as he planted gentle, wet kisses along the slope of her breast, her ribs, her stomach. Then he reversed the journey, a silent reverence of unspoken love.

He moved up from her stomach and held himself over her. Those strong arms bent to bring his mouth to hers. She craved his kisses. Running her hands over his warm skin, she caressed the hardness of his muscled chest and abdomen, sliding around his trim waist to his smooth back. She kissed his cheek and chin, finding her way back to his mouth, sharing the salty taste with him.

He lifted away with a coarse breath and found her eyes with his. She felt him press against her, rubbing himself into her core, coating them both with her wetness. She died a tiny death as he slid into her. He pulled back for another tight, wet slide. She sought his mouth and he gave her another soul-moving kiss, pushing deep.

A shiver of building heat made her whisper his name again. It drew a ragged exhale from him. He kissed her hard and quick before he drove into her with more urgency. An insatiable ache gave way to spectacular sensation that spread everywhere in her body. She tightened her arms and legs around him, holding tight. Bella heard her own guttural yell as she clamped onto him, her body trembling with her release.

Edward collapsed on top of her, his head resting beside hers, his wild bronze hair tickling her nose. She trailed her hands down his back, letting them lie on his waist while they both caught their breath, never more at peace. Certain, for the first time, that no matter where this led, no matter happened between them, she would never have any regrets.

Sometime in the night she awoke, feeling Edward stirring in the bed next to her. She moaned, remembering the afternoon and evening they'd shared, most of it right here in this bed. She sat up and through the darkness she watched him shove his pistol into the holster strapped to him.

He was dressed in black. Alarm jarred her fully awake.

"Edward?"

He looked at her, and she saw it in his eyes—the soldier going out for a kill.

"Where are you going?" she already knew the answer, but after today, she didn't want him to go anywhere. What if something happened to him? What if he was killed?

"Stay here, Bella." His eyes willed her to understand him.

"Don't go," she said.

He turned and moved toward the hall.

"Edward." She couldn't stay here imagining him killing a man. Though she knew he'd done it before, possibly many times. Methodically. Intentionally. Choosing that over her. His mission. This is what he did. Her heart wrenched.

"Please."

If he left without acknowledging the way she felt, he'd lose her. She wouldn't compromise herself after this. It was time to take action where he was concerned. He either had to show her how much she meant to him or let her go. Stopping in the hall, he put his hand on the wall and turned his head to look at her. Seconds passed and then he dropped his hand, turning to look at her.

"Bella..."

"Don't go Edward. Not tonight."

Even as he sighed, his eyes softened, then warmed, as he took in the sight of her naked body above the blankets. He strode slowly to the side of the bed. Leaning over her, he braced his hands on the mattress and brought his face close to hers.

"I have to do this. Jasper called. I know where to find James now. I have to go before I lose the chance."

She curled her fingers around the strop of his holster. "Don't, Edward. If I matter to you at all, don't go."

His mouth formed a hard line. "What do you want me to do? Let him live so he can come after you? Keep stalking you?"

"This has nothing to do with James. This has to do with you and me."

He lifted his hand and cupped the side of her face. "I have to end it, Bella."

She remembered their conversation from this afternoon...their first kiss.

_"James isn't going to get another chance to come near you, Bella. I won't let him."_

_She didn't respond. _

_"I can't always be around to protect you."_

_That sparked something inside her. Her eyes flared towards his. She was angry. She knew they couldn't possibly be together. She knew he was simply doing his 'job' but that didn't mean she could stop what she was feeling. There was no denying the pull between them. "No you'll run away to your next mission and I'll be just an afterthought." _

_"What do you want me to do? Let him get away with it?" He stared down at her, she could see the pain behind his eyes. The pain he was trying so hard to hide. Battling within himself, his duty as her protector and something deeper he wouldn't...**couldn't**__ voice to her.  
_

_"No." Of course didn't want James to get away with what he was doing to her. She wanted her life back. But not at the expense of Edward's.  
_

_"What do you want me to do?" His eyes pleaded with hers.  
_

_"Can't you think of anything other than your missions? What's so frightening about having feelings for someone?"  
_

_"What?" He stepped back, seemingly shocked. She was tired of the mixed signals. She wanted him to know. She had to know.  
_

_She moved forward, pressing her hands on his chest and giving him a shove. He let her back him against the wall.  
_

_"What are you so afraid of?" she whispered._

_"I'm not afraid."_

_She raised up onto her toes. She pressed her mouth against his. The shock of it stilled them both. Warm. Tingly. She shuddered slightly.  
_

_He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her higher and tighter to him. Her tongue slid against his. He angled his head and took her deeper, cupping the back of her head with his hand. She could feel every inch of his strong body against hers. Chest to chest, hip to hip. She felt him responding, taking over the kiss, dominating her mouth. Soon she felt herself being pushed back against the opposite wall, but she withdrew from him. She stepped back and had no choice but to let her slip from his arms. _

_"Do you want me?" she asked. _

_"Yes."  
_

_"And then what?"  
_

She put her hand over his. "Not like this." Didn't he see? He would have sneaked out in the middle of the night without telling her where he was going. When he was on a mission he tried so hard to shut her out of his mind. Well, this time she wouldn't let him. She wanted him to acknowledge his feelings for her—and hers for him. Just once.

As she stared at him, she could see him beginning to waver. "Don't leave. Don't leave me."

A heavy sigh breathed out of him and he knelt on the bed beside her. Taking her face in both hands he kissed her. Stretching out beside her, he pulled her close and did as she asked. He stayed.

She slept. Content and warm. In the morning she woke to something digging into her ribs. She opened her eyes. Her hand rested on the material of Edward's black shirt. The hard object was his gun. Raising her head, she saw that his eyes were still closed. His arm was around her, his hand over her hip. Her leg was between his.

_He stayed._

She'd asked him to stay and he had. He'd chosen her over his mission.

She moved up and pressed her lips to his. Breath from his nose warmed her skin and his arm around her tightened. She rolled on top of him to avoid his gun. Straddling his hips, she smiled watching as his sleepy eyes fluttered awake.

Leaning over, she kissed him again. His hand came to the back of her head and held her there. She pulled back and crawled down his body. She kissed his stomach through his clothes and then boldly kissed the hard bulge in his pants, taking her time there, dragging her tongue over the material that blocked her from him. She raised her eyes and saw that he'd lifted his head off the pillow to watch her—his face full of desire.

She smiled at him and climbed off the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked gruffly.

She laughed lightly. "I'm hungry?" she answered, though it came out as more of a question.

He sat up on the bed, quick as a big cat, and took her wrist. "So am I."

Hooking her with his arm he pulled her onto her back and rolled on top of her. He rose up on his knees and shrugged out of his gun holster. It thudded on the floor.

Bella reached up and grabbed the black material of his shirt, pulling him down to her. He kissed her, smoothing her hair back from her face.

"See what you do to me?" he rasped.

"Yes." She smiled against his mouth.

He chuckled, deeply and manly, vibrating against her stomach and chest. His laughter faded as he shifted his hips, the black material of his pants brushing against her bare core. She reached between their bodes and tugged at the button. It loosened while she looked up at him, into green eyes full of an emotion she knew he wasn't ready to name. His breath rushed out and he took over her task, yanking his pants down over his hips. He kissed her and found her at the same time, every hard inch shoving into her.

Bella ran her hands over his shirt, reveling in the feel of hard muscle underneath. She continued over his shoulders and down to his chest. All the while he moved inside her, hard and slow. She closed her teeth over the muscle peeking out from his shirt between his shoulder and neck, humming in satisfaction as pleasure jolted through her body. She felt him twitch inside her, leaving her tingling from head to toe.

_He stayed._

_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** This is my submission into the "An Officer and a Gentleman" contest. Wish me luck and leave me some reviews to let me know what you think! Thanks to the lovely ladies at the PervPackSmutShack for hosting this contest and inspiring Uniformward. And thanks, as always, to my beta Anna.

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Uniformward belongs to all of us ;)

**Link to the contest:** www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2165797/An_Officer_and_a_Gentleman (No spaces and replace (dot) with .'s)


	2. Voting!

**An Officer and A Gentlemen Contest**

**Title: **The Tracker

**Your pen name(s):** xfrequentlyxdazzledx

**Branch of Service/Profession:** CIA/Secret Service

**Pairing:** Bella/Edward

**Voting has begun! Go vote for your top 5 favorites!**

**Link:** http:// www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2165797/An_Officer_and_a_Gentleman

Replace (dot) with .


End file.
